


Rainy Nights

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Crimson Peak (2015) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda, Oral Sex (You Receiving), Reader-Insert, Soulmates, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: Thomas rescues you from a persistent stalker. You piqued his interest after he gets to know you are the daughter of the owner of Northen England’s biggest and most famous hotel. He asks you to spend the day with him, wants to invite you for dinner. A heavy thunderstorm then forces you two to seek shelter. You guide him to your father’s hotel and ask him to stay. Together with you…





	Rainy Nights

“The letter should arrive in two or three days, one week at the latest, Ms. _________.”

“I thank you very much, Sir,” you answered the post clerk with a weak smile.

“I wish you a good day, Madam.”

“The same,” you replied polite.

You wanted nothing more than to leave now and go home as fast as possible. You just wanted to feel safe again. Some stranger was following you already since you left your house. And this man didn’t seem to be that type of man who was into cultivated conversations or beautiful poems. At first you didn’t think too much of it. You didn’t feel endangered since there were always people around you. And though you still weren’t alone, you started to feel slightly nervous, knowing he followed you all the way here. Would it be better to ask a police officer to bring you home, you wondered.

You took a deep breath and decided against it. Everything would be fine.

“I am surrounded by people,” you reminded yourself. ”Nothing will happen.”

You stepped outside the post office, unaware of the piercing blue eyes following you. Dark and heavy clouds swallowed the last warm rays of sunshine by now, the rolling of thunder echoed from afar. Wonderful. A thunderstorm was the last thing you needed! The day started so beautiful, without a single cloud, without the smallest breeze. And now...?!

As if this wasn’t annoying enough already, the stalker from before was waiting for you outside. You had enough! You barely could breathe when you confronted your pursuer. Yes, maybe it wasn’t very smart to talk to him, but then again, maybe someone would notice your misery and grant a lady some help.

“Is there anything I can do for you, sir? I didn’t miss you followed me all the way here.”

The man bared his stained teeth. “You are quite sharp, missy.” He licked his lips, eyed you from head to toe. “I was worried a pretty lady like you gets attacked. Or worse. I only wanted to help in case something might have happened.”

You shuddered at the way he said ‘...gets attacked. Or worse’. What a filthy liar. This man was anything but a knight in shining armor. You were not dumb, his intentions were clearly to read.

“You know, missy, you should show me some gratitude,” the stranger grinned, taking a few steps towards you. “Not all men show such kindness as I do. I know some nice place where we could have some-”

“Forgive me, my dearest. I let you wait.”

Someone wrapped his arm around your waist, his free hand grabbed yours and lifted it to place a kiss on your skin. Surprised you looked at the pale, dark haired man, but immediately you understood and played along.

“Don’t worry, darling,” you smiled shyly, unable to take your eyes away from your handsome hero.

“And who is this gentleman?” the black haired man asked, a baleful glimmer twinkled in his sapphire eyes.

“Who are you?” the stranger barked.

“Oh, where are my manners? My sincerest apologies, sir. My name is Thomas Sharpe, baronet.” Behind his calm voice and charming smile you could sense a faint but not less dangerous threat. “I am the lucky man who can call himself the fiancé of this gorgeous lady.”

“You are lying!” the other man snarled, confusion was written all of his face.

Thomas chuckled. “I am afraid I must disappoint you.” He turned his head to your direction, palmed your cheek and leaned down to catch your lips with his. Though you knew this kiss was only meant to be for show, your heart was hammering violently against your chest, blood shot up your face. This kiss felt so real, like he really meant it, and this thought caused your pulse to race only quicker. And for some reason you didn’t want this kiss to end. A strange loneliness spread inside you the moment his lips left yours. Thomas faced the stalker again. “Sir, I really don’t mean to be rude, but we have to end this conversation here.”

“My father is waiting for us,” you added. “He’s giving a banquet for my beloved Thomas and me. Please excuse us.”

Arm in arm you walked away from him, not too slow, not too quick as not to arouse any suspicion.

“Where is the banquet held, my dearest?” Thomas chuckled merry after he was sure the stranger wasn’t following the both of you.

“But honey, how could you forget? The Grand Hotel nearby,” you winked at him. You couldn’t hold back a giggle. This whole situation was so absurd. But you couldn’t help yourself and for some odd reason you felt really happy and safe with this man. Your heart was still beating fast, however, the reason was a complete different now. You didn’t know it, but your sweet little laughter let Thomas’s heart beat as fast as yours.

“Sir Thomas Sharpe. Is this really your name?”

He nodded. “May I ask yours, miss?”

You answered his question and he stopped for a moment. So, your father was really the owner of the Grand Hotel. Maybe...

“Ms. _________.” The baronet placed another soft kiss on the back of your hand. “Forgive my selfishness, but may I ask to spend the day with you and invite you for dinner later? You’d make me the happiest man in this world.”

Your eyes sparkled in excited anticipation.

“It would be my pleasure, Sir Thomas.”

“Thomas,” he said, moving his face close to yours, his warm breath brushing your mouth. ”Please, call me Thomas.”

“Thomas,” you repeated. An ill-boding deep rumble went through the black, heavy clouds as the last letter was spoken, the first tiny drops found their way down your cheek, giving him the impression you just shed a precious single tear. For him or because of him he was unable to tell. Thomas eyed you closely, engraved every single elegant line of your lovely face in his mind, especially your smile, which held a pleasing and addicting warmth in it, a warmth his rimy heart was so much yearning for.

Great disgust washed over him. How could he think for even one short moment to taint you, to lure you to the road to ruin? No doubt, you were the perfect target, but he wouldn’t permit himself, permit _her_ , to cause you any harm.

“Ms. ___________,” he started, the sudden change in his expression surprising you. This surprise hastily turned into a deep sadness. These eyes… Such hollow eyes… Every morning you saw the same empty eyes in the mirror. Lifeless eyes. But only on the surface. Behind this inaneness lay so much more. Hidden, desperately trying to be freed from the chains, impatiently waiting to escape and break through the surface: the lust for life. He was the same as you. A captive.

The baronet placed a gentle kiss on your finger tips. ”I am devastated to tell you this, but it is better for our paths to separate here and now. My deepe-”

“My Sir Thomas, does your life feel complete?” you cut him off.

“I beg your pardon?”

A flash, followed by a ear-splitting noise, let you shriek and seek safety in Thomas’s arms. The clouds no longer were able to hold the weight of the rain. Torrential the rain rushed down the sky. Immediately your escort took off his coat and held it above your head in order to protect you from the rain.

“Sir Thomas, you are getting all wet! You might get sick!” The volume of the rain took you by surprise; you almost had to scream. Slightly shaking his head he gave you a sweet smile. “Do not worry about me, miss. But we should seek for shelter. It doesn’t look like it will end anytime soon.”

“My father’s hotel!”

It was you who grabbed his hand, directing him to the Grand Hotel where you both would be safe from the storm. For what reasons you weren’t able to tell, but you had so much fun running with him through the rain - hand in hand -, as fast as your dress allowed you to.

“Milady! Be careful, your dress is getting dirty!” Thomas exclaimed worried.

“Oh, please! You sound like my father!” you giggled. Your hand parted from his and you ran even faster, spun around like a dancer, your face directed towards the sky. The cold water left a clearing feeling on your soul; for a moment you felt free and alive. You missed Thomas’s heartfelt smile. No, he really wouldn’t allow _her_ to lay a hand on you. _She’d_ never know about your existence. This he swore to himself.

He joined in your merry laughter, took your hand and pulled you close, his other hand on your waist. You danced in the rain, not caring about the countless confused, partially appalled, pairs of eyes staring at you. This very special moment was only for the two of you. For you and Thomas. For no one else. The baronet couldn’t stop smiling at you, adoring you. With you he felt free. With you he felt alive. So very alive.

It was still raining heavily when you arrived the hotel. The blonde, lanky man behind the reception hurried towards you. Throwing a reproachful glare at Thomas, he snarled, ”I hope you have a good explanation for Ms. __________ shabby and drenched state, sir.”

“Don’t make a mountain out of a molehill, Lucas,” you sighed, rolling your eyes. “He saved me from greater harm today. We need a room to dry ourselves. Would you be so kind and hand over the key to my private room?”

Two shocked pair of eyes shot at your direction.

“M-Miss, I can’t allow this. This is highly inappropriate and your father-”

“...is on a business trip. Far away. Now give me the key, Lucas. Or do I have to tell father all the inappropriate things you are doing to Lucy? You know he strictly prohibits any form of relationships between employees.”

“But, Ms. ________,” Thomas interferes insecure, ”I must agree with, Lucas was it? It doesn’t befit a young and beautiful lady like you to take a stranger into her private chambers.” This he said, thought the idea of you and him alone in a room fired his imagination. Quickly he dismissed these thoughts again. You’re only offering a possibility to dry his clothes, that was all! There was no reason to think otherwise! But… you invited him to your room… Alone... Your voice brought him back to reality.

“It’s alright, Lucas. Sir Thomas is a friend of father,” you lied, tired of your discussion with the desk clerk.

“He just said he is a stranger?!”

“Yes, a stranger to you! But not to me! Now give me the goddamn key!”

Thomas couldn’t hold back a chuckle. Oh my, you were really adorable. Lucas gave up. He handed over the key. Victorious you beamed at the baronet. “Let’s go before we really catch a cold.”

While you’re taking a bath, Thomas lit a fire in the fireplace, its warmth relaxing his chilled bones. His wet clothes lay atop of a chair. He hoped he’d be able to wear at least his trousers as soon as you’d come back. The lower part of his body only covered by a thin blanket appeared to be more than uncalled-for. For a brief moment he played with the thought of leaving. He shouldn’t be here. Who knew what would happen if he stayed. Of course, he’d never take you by force, but…

Lucille’s face flashed in his mind. He fisted his hand. Can’t he find happiness? Just for one night? He wanted a taste of heaven. But using you… He couldn’t. It was not right. It was not fair. A faint iron taste spread on his tongue; he didn’t realize how deep his teeth bored into the corner of his lower lip. Just the moment Thomas made the decision to leave, your honeyed voice called for him.

Thomas left his crouching position. He turned to face you. His smile instantly faded, he averted his gaze from your nude body. “Miss __________, I…”

“Please stop calling me Miss __________, Thomas. We might be still strangers, but I feel… close to you somehow. You are a prisoner, too, aren’t you? I can see it in your eyes. I feel it...”

Bright blue orbs wandered back to your vulnerable form. This time he didn’t look away. 

“Are you a prisoner? __________?” Thomas came closer, slowly, making sure to engrain every flawless inch of your skin on his memory. His heart strangely hurt at the knowledge of this encounter with you being his first and last one.

You reached for the blanket around Thomas’s waist when he stopped in front of you. It dropped to the ground, revealing his semi erect cock.

“Not tonight,” you replied, your eyes fixated on his. “Not with you.” You made one step, your bare breasts pressed against against his body, his hardening length rubbed against your thighs. Ever so softly you grazed his skin. Oh, so wonderful it was to feel him grow to his full size under your touch, so wonderful it was to listen to his low moans under your caresses.

He took your face between his hands, his forehead touched yours. “Are you really sure? If your future husband finds out you’re not a… I… I don’t want to be your doom.”

“Then you be my future husband,” you chuckled sadly, already being aware of the answer. Yes, it was impossible anyway. Your father chose a man for you already. Some fat, brainless brute, who happened to be the son of the head of England’s biggest bank. A violent idiot, whose only existence was build on wasting money and whoring around. You were thankful he’d no interest in you though, because that meant he never would lay a finger on you. And before your marriage you’d be gone anyway. Far away. Anywhere. Hunting your dream of becoming an actress. But right now only the present mattered. Only your time with Thomas was important. A fleeting moment, yes, but a precious one. 

With his knuckles Thomas stroked your cheek, watched you with sad eyes. “I am not good enough for you. Believe me. I am not worth your affection.” You scoffed, snickered dolefully then, trying to supress your tears. You had enough. You closed your eyes and lifted your head, wanted nothing more than his mouth on yours. Thomas lowered his, finally gave in his desire to taste your sweet lips. Hesitantly, almost shy at first, but quickly gaining passion with each passing moment. His strong hand entangled in your damp hair, the other traced down your spine. A content sigh slipped out you as he pet your buttocks. Thomas took advantage of your parted lips, let his tongue slide into your mouth, prompting a fervid and intimate dance of your tongues.

You whispered each other’s names as hands explored hot, trembling bodies, explored each other’s secrets. Feeling his muscles working underneath your fingertips deepened your own arousal. A grief hunger befell Thomas, a want, no, a need only you could satisfy. He kissed and bit down your neck, your shoulder, leaving bite marks on your delicate skin. His hungry mouth found your stiff nipple. Greedily he enclosed it with his mouth, teased you with his tongue, his teeth, sucked on it while twisting and squeezing your other nipple between his fingers.

Throwing your head in your neck, your hands gripping a fistful of his hair, you whimpered his name, begged for more. And more he wanted to give you. So much more… Himself. The world. The sun. The stars. The universe. Who were you to have such control over him?! What kind of charm did you use to make him have these kind of feelings, feelings so new, so frightening, so unique, so beautiful.

You found yourself pressed against the wall, your one leg resting on Thomas’s shoulder. Soft kisses rained on the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. Skillfully he avoided your most vulnerable part, nibbled and kissed anywhere but the spot you desired it mostly.

“Oh, Thomas, please. Don’t let me suffer like this. I beg you,” you whimpered breathless. Sensations, so unknown to you before, so ineffably beautiful nearly paralyzed your body. Too scared you were you’d lose this feeling if you moved, this sweet feeling of Thomas’s tongue exploring your folds, parting int, teasing your clit. Your gaze dropped down to your lover; the moment your eyes met with his in want glimmering ones he sucked harder, his tongue lashed out faster. “Don’t hold back, my beautiful darling. Let me know how I can make you feel good,” he hummed against your sex, causing light vibrations to ripple through your body. As if he had lifted a spell from you, you broke free from your frozen state, rocked your hips against his starving mouth and gave yourself to him. 

Your head spun from all these new emotions, the effect the baronet had on you. He continued his delicious torture, until your breathing turned into short, ragged gasps. He kneaded your thighs, and when you’re close he left scratches on your smooth skin, exhaling a throaty “Yes, come for me.” You did, your body shook, your mind went blank, the prickling explosion between your legs was everything you could think of, everything you could fee at this very moment. For how long would this honey-sweet feeling last, you wondered. 

“You are too cute when your face is all red,” Thomas grinned happily, his lips moist from your juices. You’re still enraptured when Thomas stole another tender kiss from you. “You taste like heaven,” he ghosted across your ear before nibbling on it rim, gaining a soft purr of yours in return. Turning your head to his side you tried to catch his lips, breathed with closed eyes then, ”And I bet you feel like heaven, Thomas.” He shuddered lightly, the way his name sounded from your lips too much to bear for him. He lifted you like you weight nothing, took you to bed bridal style.

“In my next life, I’ll make you my wife. I promise,” Thomas swore, the seriousness in his darkened eyes telling you he meant what he said. The corner of your lips rose vaguely. It was a beautiful idea, the illusion of hopeless romantic. But who knew? Perhaps something like fate, something like the bonds of souls and hearts really existed? Maybe… You HAD the feeling of knowing this man for such a long time already after all. Did you meet in a previous life already? How many times he had promised to take you as his wife already?

“Next life,” you nodded. There was a strange sadness in his expression, or… was it really sadness? What thoughts, what feelings were deeply hidden in the darkest places of his soul? You couldn’t fathom it. What was with this man? What great pain he had to suffer? What could you do to ease his pain? You wanted to embrace him, take away all sadness from him, all suffering. You just wanted to… love him…

_Next life…_

Your back touched the linen and your legs spread enticingly, giving him that sweet promise of release. Shallow breaths mingled with the sound of tapping raindrops on the window. Was he able to hear your fast heartbeat, too? You could swear you heard his… Thomas’s chest rose and fell rapidly. Part of him felt guilty of what he was about to do, part of him screamed it was the right thing to do: getting a piece of paradise.

“________… Do you really want this? Do you really want ME to do this?”

Palming his cheek you gave him your most beautiful smile.

“Yes.”

This simple word, spoken with so much need, was enough to set his whole being ablaze. His mouth was on yours again, but nothing gentle could be found in this kiss now. His mouth swallowed your voice, a mix of pleasure and pain, as he slowly and carefully forced his way into your body. How could something so painful feel so good at the same time?

“Relax, my precious flower,” Thomas whispered, his voice sweeter than the sweetest honey. You didn’t even realize how tense you were. You took a deep breath. “Look at me, ________,” he asked you tenderly. And so you did, looked into these gorgeous blue eyes of his as he claimed your body, piece by piece, inch by inch. Your nails created thin red lines on shoulder blades when you finally took all of him in and he moved in you. Slowy. So slowly as not to hurt you more. Your eyes stayed connected all the time, neither of you wanted to miss that lovely lustful expression of the other one.

You enjoyed his warm hands on your body, he enjoyed yours as you loved each other, gave oneself to another. You could watch his eyes getting filled with mad desire, a desire also showing in his quicker and more forceful thrusts. Stifled moans of yours mixed with his low growls, a sound you wanted to hear forever. His body got trapped by your legs, you wanted to be as close as possible to him, wanted him so deep as possible inside of you. He crashed his lips against yours, like in trance he dived in and out your wet heat, hitting just the right spot whenever he buries himself into you. His moans grew louder, his thrusts gained again on speed, bringing you closer to another climax. Your sweaty bodies trembled, together you let out a cry of release as you both fell apart in each others arms. Before you could even try to catch your breath again, Thomas devoured your mouth once more. He needed to kiss you. Taste you. Prolong this divine moment. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into almost an hour. You kissed. You just kissed. Felt each other’s presence. Existence. You felt alive. He felt alive.

The rain had almost stopped outside. This realization hit Thomas hard. Because it meant `Goodbye`. It meant going back into the cage and become a prisoner again. It meant becoming a lonely and soulless shell again. A living dead. He told himself to keep strong and to hold on. Next life… Next life he’d find his happiness with you.


End file.
